Teacher's Aid
by CaptainAgron
Summary: Faberry One Shot, G!P Quinn, and smut. Rachel ask to be Miss Fabray's teacher aid and when a day of grading papers results in a small photoshoot things lead to more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. I am in now way affiliated with Lea Michele, or Dianna Agron.**

"And that's how to work an enlarger!" The blonde haired teacher exclaimed rather excitedly as she clapped her hands together and looked on that faces of her students. Her smile faded slightly knowing they didn't really care too much since most of them were only taking her class to get an art credit for graduation. "Well, that's it for the day. You may leave when the bell rings," she said waving them off to gather their things up.

Trailing behind them out the door and back into the class room Miss Fabray took a seat at her desk and began typing away on her computer. Putting in the usual participating points for the day and marking people absent. It was quite some time before she realized a small brunette was standing in front of her desk. Looking up she made contact with those big brown eyes. "Hello, Rachel," Miss Fabray greeted as she turned slightly in her chair to face her student. "Is there something you need?" She asked?

Rachel stood there smoothing out her polka dot dress. "Yes. I just came to tell you what an excellent lesson today, Miss Fabray. I really enjoyed learning how to work the enlargers. I look forward to using them." Rachel flashed her usual megawatt Berry smile at the blonde teacher. "Also, I was wondering if maybe you need a teacher aid. Most teachers have a student, but I noticed you didn't so I was wondering if maybe you would like one, seeing as my last three periods are free and usually spend them in the choir room alone. It also goes towards community service hours for graduation."

In all honesty Rachel knew she didn't really need the extra service hours, because she actually earned all her hours freshman and sophomore year. However, she was hoping that she could spend more time with Miss Fabray. In fact, the blonde haired and extremely good-looking teacher is the whole reason she took this class. It was so unlike Rachel to simply take a class for the sole reason of a _"hot teacher"_, but she couldn't resist. Miss Fabray has such a laid back and fun attitude. Along with that perfect jaw line, amazingly toned biceps that are shown off five days a week, and gorgeous smile. She thought why not? She needed an art credit anyways, sadly Glee Club didn't count.

"Well," Miss Fabray began pulling Rachel away from her trance. "I could use an extra hand with grading papers and such…" She trailed of quietly as she tapped her desk while propping her chin up on her hand. "Why not!" She said with a grin looking up Rachel. "I'll get the paper work and you can start first thing next week."

Rachel clapped her hands with a beaming smile. "Thank you so much Miss Fabray! I look forward to spending my afternoon with you," she said before walking towards her desk to put her things her bag. The tiny diva bent down picking her now packed bag. Behind her sitting at her desk Miss Fabray unconsciously… admired the view.

A few moments passed and the bell rang throughout the classroom. Shaking her head and feeling her pale cheeks heat up Miss Fabray dismissed her class. Passing by her was a smiling Rachel Berry who waved a goodbye. The blonde returned the wave with a rather sheepish smile before turning away in her chair and rubbing at the noticeable tent in her pants.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Monday after her fourth period class had already filed out the classroom door Rachel arrived just a few moments later. "Good afternoon, Miss Fabray! Are you having a good day?" She asked stepping in front of her photography teacher's desk. Miss Fabray smiled up at her before stood up out of her chair, now looking down at her student due to a small height difference.

"I'm having a wonderful day," she answered before shuffling around the smaller girl. "Even better now that you're here," she added with a small smile that elicited a girlish giggle from Rachel. "Oh? Why is that?" Rachel couldn't help, but ask. Turning back towards her Miss Fabray placed a stack full of papers in Rachel's small hands. "Because I can't grade all these by myself to return to my next class today," Miss Fabray told her giving the girl a small nudge and a wink which caused a small blush to tint Rachel's tan cheeks.

The next forty-five minutes passed in silence with small glances and smiles exchanged between the two. The thought of _"Wow, I shouldn't be doing this."_ passed through both the teacher's and student's mind knowing that a student and a teacher being so flirtatious was something that shouldn't be going on.

Miss Fabray and Rachel were pulled from their little world when one of Miss Fabray's other students entered the room taking a seat at their respective desk to wait for the rest of the class the filed in small spurts till bell finally rang. Rachel sat back and watch Miss Fabray do her thing as she instructed the class on what they were to be doing. It was that nearly the whole class period. Rachel sat at Miss Fabray's desk as the aforementioned woman walked around the room keeping an eye on her students and aiding any that needed her assistance. To Rachel it seemed like hours passed when the bell rang signaling that class was over, but for Miss Fabray felt like minutes.

"Whelp," Miss Fabray murmured while smoothing out her black and slightly worn out jeans and unbuttoning her black vest. "That was my last class. Can't say I have anything left for you to do," she continued while the vest was slipped off and tossed near her messenger bag. She was left in her tight white button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up mid bicep. "I mean you're welcome to stay and work on your photos, or homework for another class."

The tiny diva rocked back her heels with her hands laced together behind her back. "I'd like to stay in here if you don't mind," she said. Her teacher nodded before stalking off to her desk and grabbing a camera from out of one of the drawers along with some film. Rachel watched as the blonde woman fiddled with the device before the teacher took the film and placed it inside the camera. "If you need me I'll be taking a few pictures for my portfolio," Miss Fabray informed as she started off towards an area as if set up for small photo shoot.

Rachel all too curious followed. "Mind if I watch, actually?" She asked. Miss Fabray shook her head in the negative. "Of course not. In fact," she started lowly while she grabbed a chair and placed in right in the center. "I need a model. Would you… be interested?" She questioned with a quirked finely sculpted brow. Sheepishly Rachel turned away mumbling quietly, "I'm no model." Smiling at the shy girl Miss Fabray argued, "But you're such a beautiful girl."

To Miss Fabray Rachel was one of the most captivating young woman she's ever laid eyes on, but of course she couldn't say that. That'd be too inappropriate in her opinion. However, she would be lying if she said she didn't have one small dirty thought about taking that young girl right on her desk. Wearing those insanely short skirts and dresses with those endless, perfectly toned, and tanned legs. She could only imagine what the rest looked like. Quickly the blonde shook her head of the inappropriate thoughts at the feeling of her pants becoming incredibly tight.

"Are you okay, Miss Fabray?" The small girl asked with a concerned tone. Swallowing thickly the blonde nodded her head. "Yes. I'm fine." Grabbing Rachel's hand she led her to chair, urging her to sit. "Now just… be natural," Miss Fabray spoke before taking a few steps and preparing the camera. Rachel on the other hand sat there waiting for her inner diva to come out. In the blink of the eye Rachel began striking poses best she could

The clicking of every photo that was being taken rang faintly throughout the quiet room. Pose after pose Rachel seemed to become more confident in herself. Turning she faced Miss Fabray head on and with really thinking her legs spread wide open. Looking through the lens Miss Fabray got a clear view of the… _thong_ Rachel was sporting. Suddenly her pants became painfully tighter. Sweat began to drip from her forehead, down her cheeks, and neck. Rachel noticed the sudden change in her teacher.

"Oh my, are you-"she paused momentarily when she began doing a once over on her teacher and caught the very noticeable bulge coming from her teacher's jeans. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Never did she think Miss Fabray was packing, but her she was. Rachel has no idea what came over her, but knowing her teacher was getting excited, because of her… It made her feel euphoric and a bit adventurous. "What's wrong?" She asked stepping closer to her teacher who backed into one of the tables behind. Miss Fabray became speechless at the close proximity between them and the look Rachel was giving her.

Breaking her gaze from her teacher brown eyes shifted down. Head cocking to the side a small hand slowly grazed over the bulge causing her teacher to hiss. Looking up in dark hazel eyes Rachel began to gently massage her teacher's growing erection. A low groan slipped from Miss Fabray's lips that sent a shiver down Rachel's spine and to her core. "You shouldn't be doing this," Miss Fabray murmured trying to stand up straight from the table, but was pushed back down. "But you," the small brunette husked into her teacher's ear, "seem to be enjoying it _so_ much." She added a small squeeze and smirk.

Without another word Rachel unbuckled and unbuttoned Miss Fabray's jeans who pulled them down along with her boxer briefs letting her seven and a half cock spring from its confinements. Rachel had never been face to face with something so big. Looking up she leaned in and attached her lips to soft pink ones as her hand gripped the hardening cock in her hand. The kiss was sloppy and languid as Rachel pumped Miss Fabray in slow motions. Pre cum dripped from tip giving Rachel lubrication to speed up her motions.

Breaking from the kiss Miss Fabray let out a grunt of pleasure and jerked her hips upward. Rachel pushed back her teacher till she was lying flat on her back with her legs dangling off the table and jeans around her ankles. The tiny, but eager young woman climbed on top of the blonde. She ran her hands up and down the blonde's chest before she began unbuttoning the shirt that was covering way too much. Rachel's hands were a bit shaky from the excitement boiled inside her so she gripped the shirt, ripping it off, and tossing it aside.

Before going any further Rachel hiked up her blue and white stripped dress. Pushing aside her thong she took Miss Fabray's throbbing member and placed it right at her entrance before sliding down very slowly. "You don't have to do this," the blonde whispered noting the pained face Rachel adorned, but the girl shook her head. "No. I want to do this. I want you." Propping herself up on her hands, Miss Fabray pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to the young girl's lips.

Wrapping her arms around the woman's slender neck Rachel began to rock her hips slowly. She buried her head and peppered kiss against the blonde's neck as her motions began to speed up. Her body moving rapidly causes the straps of Rachel's dress begin to slip off which Miss Fabray eagerly slides it down a smooth tan shoulder, but as Rachel begins rocker hips faster, and harder nails dig into skin. "Fuck," the blonde mutters as her head tilts back with pleasure.

Leaning back pale hands are placed on a cotton clad waist as she rocks her hips in time with the small girl on top of her. Pumping herself in Rachel's wet core, feeling her tighten around her hard cock. Squeezing it so deliciously as her juices coat her thick member and mixing her own pre cum. "So. Fucking. Tight," Miss Fabray grunted as she pounded into Rachel's pussy. In return she got a hum of delight as she felt her stomach tighten. "I'm so close," she moaned plunging deeper and deeper.

Rachel let out small whimpers as the pleasure in her core increased with every push Miss Fabray delivered. "I'm going to cum," Rachel whispered with a raspy voice as she rode out her orgasm with another push from the blonde. Soon Miss Fabray's toned abdomen tightened till she threw her head back letting herself cum inside of Rachel. Thick ropes of cum filled Rachel's core mixing with her own juices. Falling back with a small thud Miss Fabray breathed a small sigh as Rachel rolled off, some of the mixed cum dripping onto washboard abs, and rested beside her teacher.

"Wow, that- Miss Fa-"

"Call me Quinn," the older woman said before looking over at the small girl.

"Wow, Quinn," Rachel said with a small smirk as she ran her hand over Quinn's abs, coating her fingers with their mixed juices, and bringing it to her lips licking it from her fingers. In the blink of an eye Quinn was already on top of her, lips pressed hungrily attached, slipping a tongue in the other's mouth battling for dominance, and tasting them both on Rachel's lips.


End file.
